


Stowaway from Denmark

by Glacier_Llane



Category: Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier_Llane/pseuds/Glacier_Llane
Summary: The penguins come home from saving the world's cute and cuddly zoo animals to find that their leader's arch enemy has joined their circus. 
Movieverse. Skans.





	1. Hunted in His Own Homeland (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I started another fanfic and haven't finished the others....... sorry. 
> 
> I hope you like this, skans shippers. I find there is lack of content nowadays. That is why I made this. 
> 
> Is it going to be crack? I hope not.

_"I've got to hide!"_

A small puffin ran past the bright lights of the circus. His tiny webbed feet ached as he stopped behind the main tent. Police lights and sirens sounded in the distance. Except, they weren't policemen, no. They were the Danish FBI. The exhausted puffin looked around looked around to find a hiding spot, but to no avail, so he hastily entered the tent and hid behind a crate. The sirens got closer and he could hear low voices of the men looking for him. He backed away from the entrance slowly. He bumped into something. Something soft. 

He looked up to see the confused face of a lion and yelped, flapping his wings in reflex. But his clipped feathers rendered him flightless, so he climbed a crate instead. He stood on the crate in his fighting stance, ready to attack the lion, who became even more confused. 

"Are you lost there, little buddy?" The lion said in a patronising tone, which irritated him a bit. The sirens outside were now covered by the idle chatter of the animals exiting the ring. "No, um actually, I wanted to take a look at your circus," the puffin feigned, "My name is...... Hans.... And I hear say that this is an all animal circus," his Danish accent was very thick on the lion’s ears. The lion smiled and bent his knees to level down to the puffin's height. "Well, Hans, you need a backstage pass for that," the patronising tone was still here. Hans squinted at the lion, his tone was starting to get on his nerves. "Please just let me stay for a little while,” he said a little louder as he heard the sirens outside again, “The news said there will be bad weather," he said with a feigned sweet smile. The lion looked at him for awhile sighed in defeat, "Fine. But no tours," he said and motioned for the puffin to follow him.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

"So, are you from around here, Hans?" The lion tried to strike up small talk. 

"Uh, yeah, I am," the puffin said reluctantly. He was born here, in captivity. But as of recent history, he was going to be evicted from his own homeland for framing a certain penguin. Well, not really evicted, _arrested_ first, anyway. "Alright Hans, you can stay here until the weather clears up. Wander around if you'd like," the lion said, pointing to a stool in a backstage area, "I'm Alex by the way. But if you make any trouble, please don't call me," Alex did the double guns on him and went away. Hans looked at his retreating form skeptically. _That guy runs this circus?_

* * *

Hans wandered around the circus in thought. How would he get out of town without being spotted? If he so much as set foot outside this tent, the FBI would probably spot him. He stopped as he saw the lion from before talk to some other animals. 

"Alright everyone, pack your things! We're leaving Denmark first thing in the morning!" Alex announced to his crew. The puffin heard this announcement from his position behind the haystacks. _They're leaving Denmark?_ Perhaps he could catch a ride out of the country without being seen. But they wouldn't be too happy having a stowaway on board…… right? 

"Perhaps I could join the circus," Hans said to himself. _But what act can I do?_ He thought. Besides being a good fighter and infiltrator, what else is he good at? He never did anything in his leisure time. Perhaps he should just sneak in their cargo for now. And if they kick him out then.... Well he'd have to find another way to get out of the country without being arrested. 

_Honestly, it was just a bunch of open-faced sandwiches._

 

.

.

.

.

 

He walked back to his waiting room and found a crate that was just large enough to sleep in. He cut out a few air holes so he could breathe in the crate and closed himself inside. Maybe the lion won't notice his absence… "Hey Hans, I think the weather is clear now-" Alex stopped in mid sentence as he saw the puffin missing from his spot on the stool, "Hans?" He called out in the tent. "Huh, he must've gone already,” Alex yawned and lifted the crates left in the room, "better get these in the train before morning," he mumbled to himself.

_Little did he know that one of those crates contained a quietly sleeping puffin._

 


	2. Smells Like Penguin

“Hey, Sonya what’s in this box? Smells fishy,”

King Julien took a crate and shook it. Its inhabitant startled awake as his head hit the lid of the crate. A low roar came in reply of the lemur, he shook it again and the animal inside it growled. Hans bursted out of the crate and faced the lemur in his fighting stance. “Whoa, Sonya. I didn’t know you eat live penguins,” Julien commented, albeit a little shocked that his girlfriend eats live animals. The puffin cocked his head to the side in question, “Penguin?”

“Yeah, you are a penguin are you not?” Julien poked an accusing finger at Hans’s chest. “Nay, I’m a—“ Hans started but he was cut off by Julien waving his finger in protest. “Nuh-uh, you look just like a penguin… and you _smell_ like one too,” he stated as he fanned his nose and leaned in to inspect his beak, “your beak is more stylish though. I like it,” the lemur stretched out his hand for a handshake. “I am King Julien XIII, what is your name, penguin?”

Hans reluctantly and confusedly took the lemur’s hand with his wing. Should he tell him his real name? Why isn’t this lemur worried about him being a stranger on their train? “Uhm…. Hans,” He spoke as Julien shook his hand and smiled. “You have got to tell me where you got your beak painted, feather-fish,” Hans was skeptical at the nickname, “You smell like fishy-fish,” Julien explained and pinched his nose, “perhaps Sonya could give you a bath.”

“Sonya?” Hans asked, confused. A growl sounded and a drip of saliva fell on his head, surprising him. Hans jumped and shielded himself behind Julien. Was that bear there all this time? “Hansy, meet my bae Sonya,” Julien gestured towards the bear with a smile. “What were you doing here anyway, Hans—“ Julien gasped in realisation, “ Sonya, are you cheating on me!?” he exclaimed in distress. The bear only growled in disagreement, “Then what is he doing in your condo?” Julien gestured to Hans accusingly and sniffed, covering his face with his tail. _Was he starting to cry?_

“It’s nothing like that!” Hans spoke up, “I’m just… catching a ride out of Denmark,” he explained. Julien raised his eyebrows and stared suspiciously at Hans. “Wait, so you’re a stowaway!?” Julien accused. _Took him long enough._ “I shall tell the freaks right away!” the lemur pointed at Hans and scurried to the car door. “No, wait! You don’t understand!” Hans ran after him, but Julien opened the car door and hopped onto the next train car swiftly. Hans stood and looked down at the gap between the cars. If only his wings were still usable. He looked up and saw the metal railing, he hopped off it for support and landed on the next car. 

The puffin scuttled inside and hid behind a desk. “Yo freaks!” Julien called, standing on a chair. Alex, and a few other animals were present, namely a Zebra, a Giraffe, a Hippo, and a Jaguar. Everyone turned to him, getting ready to hear his usual ramblings. “There is a stowaway onboard by the name of Hans!” the lemur pointed his thumb back at Sonya’s car. The mammals in the room gasped, “Hey wait a minute… Hans?” Alex piped up. The puffin grimaced at his spot behind the desk. “Hans the—“

“Penguin,” Julien finished for the lion. Alex looked at him skeptically. “Penguin? The penguins are back from their ‘super secret mission’?” the Zebra retorted, “Were any of those penguins named Hans?” he turned to the other mammals and they shrugged. “Where is this Hans, then?” the jaguar spoke with an Italian accent. 

“Right…..” Julien waved his finger and Hans hoped he’d point back at the bear’s car so he could sneak past them, “there,” the lemur pointed his finger directly at Hans. The puffin cowered and laughed nervously. “Cheesy-luisey, Hans. I can smell you from a mile away!” Julien complained and fanned his nose. 

“Oh come on! Do I really smell that bad?” Hans complained and sniffed under his wings. Alex stepped forward and picked up the puffin with his paw. “Stay for the weather, huh?” he said sarcastically to Hans, who laughed nervously. “I’m sorry, but we do not take stowaways on our circus,” the jaguar went beside Alex. “No! You don’t understand!” Hans pleaded, “I have nowhere to go! Just please let me off on the next stop in Germany!”

“But isn’t that illegal? I mean we’re kinda smuggling you out of Denmark!” the giraffe said worriedly. “It’s fine! I promise I won’t be a problem! I just need to get out from Denmark!” the other mammals noticed his thick accent. “But aren’t you from Denmark? Why would you—“ The jaguar gasped, “Are you a criminal!? See, this is why we don’t like stowaways!” 

Hans thought of an answer. In his mind he remembered the news he saw on TV. Perhaps he could make them believe he was _really_ a penguin… “No, I’m not a criminal! Haven’t you heard? Penguins have gone missing from their zoos! Someone tried to abduct me! I barely escaped with all my feathers!” Hans lied out of his beak. Alex looked at him questioningly. “But aren’t you a puffin?” 

“This is a disguise, you see…” He raised his wing and bravely plucked out a feather. He held his yelp and smiled, “I got this brilliant disguise so they think I’m a puffin. But alas they still know I am a penguin,” Hans looked to the side sadly. He hoped that they would buy his lies, and apparently they did. The giraffe looked at him in pity. 

“See, I told you he is a penguin,” Julien said. The others didn’t give him a glance. “Can’t we just let you off on the last stop in Denmark?” the jaguar sighed. “Miss, Denmark is a small place. They could find me within minutes— well, unless I go to Greenland,” Hans clarified. Alex thought for awhile and set the puffin down on the desk. 

“Fine. We’ll let you off on the first stop in Germany—“

“But, Alex! The kidnappers can find him in Germany too! It’s not that far off!” the giraffe gasped, “What if they got _our_ penguins?!” he said in worry. The hippo beside him pat his head, “Relax, Melman. Skippy and his team can defend themselves from any danger! They’re probably on a mission to save those penguins!” she said, calming the giraffe. _Skippy?_ _The penguin is named Skippy? Could it be…._

Alex and the Jaguar looked at each other in question. They did pity the bird, but keeping him onboard is quite the risk. They could have their entire circus shut down if they’re caught smuggling animals. “You can stay with us…” The jaguar started. Hans was beginning to get his hopes up. “IF you have an act in our circus,” she finished. The puffin’s face fell. An act? What can he do besides fight and infiltrate? _Heck, I can’t even fly…_ Hans thought sadly. 

“We will drop you off in Berlin’s Zoological Garden if you don’t have an act by our next performance,” the jaguar threatened, “for now, you can stay with us,” she crossed her arms smugly. Hans nodded in approval, even though he knows he would be kicked out before their next show. Wait… Berlin… Does he have any contact in Berlin? He put his wing on his chin in thought. 

 _He_ ** _did_** _have a contact in Berlin… a perfect animal for a colourful circus like this._ And they owe him a favour, too. He smiled and suddenly, his stomach growled. The mammals looked at him with their eyebrows raised and he let out a nervous laugh. 

“Um… I don’t suppose you have any fish onboard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a response! Motivates me to write. :)


	3. Meeting Old Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

“Boys, I think our jetpacks are beginning to run out of fuel,” just as he said that, the jetpacks let out their last gust of smoke and they fell. “Kowalski, analysis!” Skipper spoke over the screaming. 

“We have approximately 5 seconds before we reach the ground!” Kowalski replied and returned to screaming. “Rico, do you have a parachute in there somewhere!?” Skipper asked, Rico tried to hurl up the parachute they packed, but he was taking awhile. “Rico, hurry!” Skipper said in worry. 

 

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

 

“BRACE FOR IMPACT!” Skipper shouted at the top of his lungs. 

* * *

_Berlin's Zoological Garden…._

“So, everyone, since we’re opening the circus in the middle of the zoo, please be nice to any… _visitors_ ,” Alex announced as they finished setting up the main tent. He went over to the entrance and opened the flaps. To his surprise, a lone peacock was standing there by the entrance. “Um, hi,” Alex greeted awkwardly, the peacock smiled. “May I come in?” The colourful bird’s german accent greeted him. Alex let the peacock in and closed the entrance once more, slightly confused. “Nice place you got here,” the peacock had a slightly high voice, he looked around at the various animals in the tent, scurrying here and there to set up the ring. “My name is Luca, I am the main attraction of the aviary,” the peacock stretched out his wing for Alex to shake. “Alex, manager of this circus,” the lion introduced himself with a smile. “My place is a freaking box compared to this,” Luca went to the centre of the ring with a gleeful smile.

“Hey Alex, the fish here is great! Where’d you get it?” Hans approached the lion with a few sardines in his mouth. Alex was about to say something but Luca spoke first. “Ey! Hans! Long time no see!” Luca ran to the puffin and bent down to his height, and smiled at the puffin. Hans smiled back at his old colleague, guess he doesn't have to search the whole zoo after all... “You are with circus?” Luca asked, and Hans glanced at Alex nervously. “Uh, I suppose… I don’t have an act though…” he said with his head down. Luca furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and picked the puffin up and set him on his shoulders, “But why, Hans? You’re super talented! You used to sculpt ice in Denmark, yes?” Alex looked at Hans, impressed. “What happened to Denmark anyway? Why are you with circus?”

“Someone’s trying to kidnap penguins in Denmark, so he’s crashing here,“ Alex clarified, Luca looked at Hans confusedly, “Penguin? But Hans, you’re a—“

A tear and crash sounded as something fell through the roof of the tent. Gia looked up at the giant hole on the roof, “Great, someone needs to patch it up now,” she said sarcastically.

“Boys, it seems that we have conveniently landed in our very own circus,” A penguin rose from the smoke and coughed. _That voice…_ Hans glanced at the source of the voice, _It can’t be…_ “I have to go, Luca! No time!” Hans suddenly piped up and got off Luca’s back, Alex looked at him with a confused expression as he swiftly ran past him. “Hans, where are you going?” Luca called out, running after him. 

One of the four penguins turned at the sound of the puffin’s voice, _It couldn’t be……_ “Hey look the penguins are back!” Marty said, but in a flash one of them was gone once again. “Skippah! Where are you going!?” the youngest called out and followed him, the two others joined suit. Skipper slid on his belly, target focused in his vision, seeing a flash of a brightly coloured beak. “Hans! You fiendish puffin!” he menacingly whispered to himself. Soon after a peacock blocked his view. “ ‘scuse me sir, but leave it to the professional,” Skipper said as he passed by Luca, who placed at him with a bewildered expression. Hans cursed himself for not being able to fly and climbed the fence of the gazelle habitat. Luca ran faster as he saw Hans climb up the high rocks, tailing behind Skipper. The three other penguins passed by him.

“Halt! You have nowhere to go, Hans!” Skipper said, arriving at the top of the rocks shortly after the puffin. Hans backed away and neared the edge. “You will pay for making me Denmark’s public enemy number one,” Skipper said, going in his fighting stance, ready to attack. 

“Wait, so you’re the reason Skipper’s banned from Denmark?” Private said, hopping onto the top of the rocks with Rico and Kowalski. “Yes, Private! This fiendish backstabbing puffin—“ he didn’t get a chance to finish as Hans struck with his wing, almost hitting him in the face. Skipper let out a growl and attacked him back. “Hans, careful! If you fall you’ll die!” came Luca’s voice as he tried to climb the rocks with his talons. Hans looked back at the quite high fall, but he struck once again at the penguin. “How _dare_ you come and infiltrate my circus!?” Skipper threatened as he went to attack Hans once more. The puffin backed away and stood right at the edge. “You don’t even know half the story, Skippah!” Hans said menacingly and gripped the penguin by the shoulders. He stepped backwards off the edge and pulled Skipper down with him. “Skipper!” Private rushed over to the edge and desperately stretched his flipper out. Rico and Kowalski held him in place.

“So this is it!?” Skipper struggled and went on top of Hans, “You’re just gonna break my fall?” he said cockily. Hans growled and wrestled Skipper to switch positions. “Or perhaps we’ll both die, because neither of us can _fly_!” Skipper punched the puffin with his flipper. 

“Kowalski, shouldn’t we help him?” Private said, Kowalski held his flippers behind his back. “Don’t worry Private, help will come right about…. _now_.” Just as the taller penguin said that, Luca came flying over them. Private looked up and was amazed at the colours of the wide wings that hovered above his head. 

Skipper saw that they were nearing the ground. _Did he really want the puffin to die?_ His stance faltered a bit and Hans took the chance to kick him in the face. Hans soon realised it was a bad move as now he was falling faster to the ground, and Skipper was far away from him. 

“Hans, you stupid puffin!” Luca complained and swooped down. 

 

_The last thing Hans saw was the stricken face of the penguin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this probably sucks. hahaha. 
> 
> leave a response anyway :)

**Author's Note:**

> Giving a response would make my day :)


End file.
